Three Stages of Fall in Love
by thefancymoon
Summary: dalam hidup, manusia mengalami tiga tahap dalam menemukan cinta. dan Hermione telah mengalami semuanya. (three-in-one shot)


**I.** **fairytale**

Pada musim gugur, siang hari adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan. Aroma daun yang luruh ke bumi terbawa angin menelisik lubang ventilasi dan berpadu dengan aroma perkamen dan buku-buku lama.

Netra madu itu menutup sementara salah satu bilah tangannya beristirahat di atas lembar buku terbuka yang tengah dibacanya. Dia tengah mengindra aroma ini. Terasa hangat di paru-paru. Sebuah senyum lantas lepas dari kurva bibirnya.

 _Ini_ _surga._

Namun, beberapa waktu kemudian, ia bisa mengindra aroma lain-yang jelas tak berkorelasi dengan musim gugur atau bibliotek-kayu manis. Ada aroma kayu manis yang sedikit segar.. mungkin sedikit _peppermint_ juga? Tapi apapun itu, aroma ini terasa enak.

Hermione membiarkan netranya tetap terpejam dan menikmati wewangian baru yang menyambangi indranya. Ia merasa tidak lagi berada di perpustakaan Hogwarts, tapi di sebuah tempat yang jauh, tenang, tanpa distraksi apapun.

"Nona?"

Perpustakaan adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ia tahu bisa membuatnya membaca dan berelaksasi dengan tenang. Dia pikir dia telah membuat semua orang mengerti untuk jangan mengganggunya saat dia berada di area ini. Jadi, siapakah-

" _Halo_."

Ketika ia membuka mata dengan bibir berkerut terganggu, sorot hitam yang mengatensinya dengan kikuk membuat segala logikanya tak berarti. Rona merah menjalar tanpa bisa ditahan untuk tak diumbar.

Wajah ini. Hermione tahu siapa, tapi ia tak tahu mengapa ia ada disini, duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku Viktor Krum."

 _Aku tahu._ Gadis brunette itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Kedua tangannya kini berada di pangkuan dan deret aksara di buku jadi tak terlalu mengundang. Apalagi saat bibir penuh itu merekah dan membalas senyumnya.

Apakah terlalu klise kalau dia menjabarkan sensasi kupu-kupu terbang di bawah lengkung diafragma?

"Hermione Granger."

Viktor mengangguk- _dia_ _tahu._ Karkarof berkata bahwa si Potter memiliki dua pengawal. Salah satunya adalah _muggle-born_ perempuan yang cukup cerdas. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu, bahwa penyihir cerdas itu adalah gadis dengan netra berbinar indah yang dilihatnya di tepi danau beberapa waktu lalu.

Gadis yang dicari-carinya di sepanjang koridor kastil atau di danau itu lagi-tapi dia tak ada dimana-mana. Bahkan saat dengan sengaja ia melintasi portrait wanita gemuk di Menara Gryffindor.

Selain disini. Di perpustakaan ini.

Satu.. dua.. _tiga._ Tiga hari sudah sejak pengintaiannya yang pertama. Gadis ini selalu datang di waktu siang menjelang sore, dimana sinar mentari menyorot lembut siluetnya yang duduk membaca buku. Terkadang kedua alisnya bertaut serius dan terkadang hanya terdiam dan merenung.

Atau terpejam menyerap atmosfir sekitar. Seperti saat ia menemukannya dan memberanikan diri untuk sekedar menyapa setelah-

Tiga hari. Waktu yang diperlukannya untuk menghimpun keberanian. Durmstrang adalah sekolah minoritas untuk kaum perempuan, jadi jangan salahkan kebingungannya untuk mendekati gadis semenarik ini. Menangkap Snitch justru terdengar jauh lebih mudah baginya.

"Kau yang menangkap Snitch dalam pertandingan Piala Dunia Quidditch." Hermione membuka konversasi dengan lembut dan dengan topik yang sebenarnya tak familiar untuknya, tapi ia ingin membuat laki-laki di hadapannya merasa nyaman.

"Ah.." Gadis ini melihatnya juga? "Ya. Itu aku." Secercah kebanggaan tercetus dalam hati, ternyata usaha kerasnya juga berguna untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Setelah itu, hening. Hening yang penuh kikuk dan rona-rona merah di wajah, namun pikiran keduanya riuh seperti lantunan yel-yel penonton Quidditch. Memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya harus dikatakan.

Keheningan yang menggelikan, hingga akhirnya Viktor buka suara, "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu."

Dan kejujuran. Sesuatu yang dipilihnya untuk diangkat ke permukaan. Ia ingin gadis ini tahu keistimewaannya. Hingga membuat pria kaku sepertinya melanggar batas-batas kewajaran.

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat tinggi dan bibir kecilnya menahan senyum. Ia menunggu-nunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akhirnya datang dalam suara yang lebih rendah,

"Tapi baru hari ini aku berani menyapamu."

Kupu-kupu itu kini tak hanya menari, tapi mereka mengaduk-aduk isi perut dan mencipta turbulensi; getar-getar yang merambat naik ke dada.

Hermione menunduk, menatap kuku-kukunya yang tak seberapa, salah satu ikal rambutnya turun menjuntai. Saat ia mengangkat wajah, pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan binar di mata.

"Terimakasih sudah menyapa."

 _Merlin._ Hermione sangat berharap ia bisa mengatakan kalimat yang lebih berkualitas dari itu. Ia mendesah dalam hati setelah mengatakannya. Terdengar sangat klise, seperti drama musim panas Muggle kesukaan Ibunya. Namun, untuk kedua kalinya ia harus menandaskan; logikanya sedang berkelana entah kemana.

Tapi cinta memang kadang tak butuh logika-

apalagi kalau itu yang pertama.

"Jadi.." Viktor memutar-mutar jarinya di atas meja, mencipta lingkar-lingkaran tak kasat mata. Sepertinya ia memang gemar mengulur waktu. Dan menguji detak jantung gadis di hadapannya.

Meski, detak jantungnya sendiripun sedang gegap gempita di dalam sana.

"Mau ke Pesta Yule bersamaku, Hermione?"

Pupil Hermione melebar mendengar Viktor mengucap kalimat persuasif itu dengan keyakinan penuh dalam tiap silabelnya. Seakan itu adalah hal paling normal untuk dikatakan. Jari-jemarinya saling bertaut di bawah meja. Lalu suara dalam benaknya berbisik ketus, _jangan_ _hipokrit._

 _Jangan hipokrit._ _Atau kau akan_ _menyesal._

Maka tanpa meragu, ia membuat ikal rambutnya kembali bergoyang dengan satu anggukan.

\- - -

 _(Cinderella_ _jadi_

 _seperti_ _ini_ _rasanya.)_

Ron boleh saja menyombong tentang kisah-kisah sihir fantastis sebelum tidur Beedle. Kalau sudah begitu, Harry akan memprovokasinya untuk menceritakan kisah sebelum tidur versi Muggle. Dan biasanya dia menolak. Karena dia tidak yakin kedua sahabatnya itu menikmati kisah-kisah semacam Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin, dan Cinderella. Sebaliknya ia hanya akan menyampaikan beberapa mitologi seperti Zeus sampai Medusa. Pernah sekali ia mencoba bercerita tentang Cinderella, namun belum apa-apa Ron sudah menguap lebar.

Ia sendiri juga tak terlalu fanatik oleh cerita seperti itu, tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis kecil seusianya dulu. Ia tahu semua itu hanya dongeng penuh makna tersirat untuk membuatmu menjadi anak baik. Dan bahwa kemungkinan itu terjadi dalam hidupmu hanya nol koma banding sejuta sekian.

Akan tetapi di dunia sihir, nol koma itu seakan tak lagi berlaku. Ia menyadari betapa ada banyak korelasi antara malam ini dengan kisah dongeng itu saat ia berputar pada gaunnya di depan cermin. Ikal-ikal rambutnya tidak lagi bergoyang karena dia telah menatanya sedemikian rupa hingga menyisakan sehelai rambut yang meluncur alami di sisi wajahnya-memberi impresi.

Malam ini, semua gadis memiliki pangerannya.

Termasuk dirinya.

Diantara onomotape sepatu haknya, Hermione bisa mendengar korps orkes memainkan instrumen _edelweiss_ disusul instrumen amor lainnya. Suara obrolan riuh rendah dan denting gelas beradu turut menyemarakkan Aula Besar yang telah disulap sedemikian rupa oleh para Prefek dan Ketua Murid. Langit-langit sihir menampilkan latar kelabu bertabur bintang. Ada panggung kecil di sudut dengan karpet merah terhampar sampai pintu ganda. Di atas karpet itulah nanti ia akan berjalan bersama Viktor. Dan hal itulah salah satu yang menjadi sumber kecemasannya.

Kecemasan utama adalah sepatu sialan ini. Ia heran melihat Parvati, Lavender, dan bahkan Ginny mampu berjalan seperti manusia dengan benda ini. Pertama kali mencoba, ia merasa seperti telah dikutuk menjadi penguin. Sama sekali bukan pengalaman menyenangkan. Perjuangan untuk menguasai sepatu ini dalam waktu kurang dari sembilan puluh menit nyaris sama dengan perjuangan menghafal aksara Rune Kuno dari kelas satu sampai empat.

Tapi, ketika netranya bersirobok dengan netra pekat itu lagi,

Hermione tahu ini sepadan.

Benar-benar sepadan.

Viktor mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya saat gadis itu berhasil mencapai anak tangga terakhir, tempat ia menunggu dengan sabar. Kecuali kekikukan yang terang di sorotnya saat menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga, gadis itu sempurna.

 _Sempurna,_ tandasnya lagi.

Sesuatu seperti kembang api seakan meledak dalam desir darah mudanya saat melihat bibir berpoles lipstik marun yang senada dengan gaunnya itu merekah, membentuk senyuman tipis yang menasbihkan keabsolutan paras jelitanya.

Dan raut mukanya... ia berharap tak ada relasi Durmstrang-nya yang mengatensi mimiknya, karena malam ini, ia akan mengeluarkan semua afeksi terpendam, ia akan memandang gadis ini dengan seluruh kekagumannya.

Maka, detik sebelum sepatu yang terlihat merepotkan itu melepaskan diri dari lapisan marmer anak tangga terakhir, ia membungkukkan tubuh gempalnya dengan uluran tangan itu.

Hermione melebarkan rekahan bibirnya saat melihat dan mengenali gestur Viktor. Roma-romanya berdiri dan siaga, renyut dalam dadanya berdentam saat tangannya menyambut uluran itu. Pemuda itu lantas menariknya pelan dan merendahkan kepalanya di sisi telinganya,

"Sampai berapa batas kecantikanmu, Hermione?"

Itu retoris. Hermione tahu ia tak perlu menjawabnya saat ia membalas tatapannya yang teduh dan senyuman _harmless_ yang menyisakan sedikit lubang di pipi. Oh Merlin, pemuda ini memiliki lesung pipit, kenapa dia baru menyadarinya?

Namun waktu terlalu singkat dan berharga untuk memikirkan anatomi seperti itu. Karena sepersekian detik kemudian, genggaman tangannya mengerat dan semakin terasa hangat.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Viktor tanpa merasa perlu menanggalkan lengkungan di bibirnya.

 _T_ _entu saja._

\- - -

Satu,

dua

Hermione kehilangan hitungannya. Entah sudah berapa lagu yang terlewati sejak sesi dansa dimulai. Ia berputar, diputar, ke kanan, ke kiri.. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak jago berdansa, hanya gerakan dasar yang ia tahu, namun Merlin telah menganugerahinya pasangan dansa yang hebat. Viktor menutupi kekurangannya dengan baik dan menjadikan momen ini menjadi menyenangkan.

Meski begitu, ia mulai kelelahan setelah beberapa waktu. Pasangan yang lain juga sudah mulai menyingkir. Namun, tak berapa lama, penerangan yang semula benderang mulai meredup. Menyisakan cahaya lilin dan lampion yang temaram seiring dengan pergantian lagu yang mulai mendayu-dayu.

"Nah." Tukas Viktor, tangannya yang semula berada di pergelangan tangan Hermione turun melingkari pinggangnya, "sekarang kau hanya perlu mengistirahatkan tanganmu di bahuku-

"Dan biarkan musik menghanyutkan kita." Hermione menuntaskan kalimat pemuda di hadapannya meskipun ia tak tahu apakah itu yang akan dikatakan Viktor, namun dalam keremangan ia mampu mengenali senyuman itu. Jadi dia merasa, pemuda itu juga meresapi sesuatu yang sama.

Mereka hanya bergoyang lembut ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan lengan Hermione yang lambat laun terkalung di leher Viktor dan lengan pemuda itu semakin erat melingkari pinggangnya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Viktor lirih, menunduk menatap mata yang masih menyimpan binar yang sama dengan yang membuatnya terpesona sejak kali pertama.

"Aku memiliki waktu yang sangat indah saat kusadari hidupku benar-benar monoton." Lanjutnya agak sendu. Selama ini, ia hanya mengenal Durmstrang dan Quidditch sebagai bagian hidup terbesarnya, yang mana memang menawarkan kejayaan dan ketenaran baginya. Namun, terkadang semua terasa hambar, apalagi setelah Kakek tiada, perasaan tenang dan hal-hal yang menggugah hatinya seperti ini jarang terjadi.

"Aku juga mendapatkan malam yang luar biasa." Balas Hermione senang, ia meneruskan dengan suara rendah, "seperti dongeng."

" _Dongeng?_ "

Lagu usai dan pergantian ke lagu selanjutnya membutuhkan waktu selama beberapa detik. Dalam keheningan, kalungan tangan Hermione melonggar dan kedua tangannya meluncur turun dan kembali ke tempat semula, di bahu pemuda itu, "Ya." desahnya.

"Kau menyebut dongeng untuk sesuatu yang terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan, _Viktor_."

Viktor terhenyak. Sesuatu dalam penyataan dan cara gadis itu menyebut namanya membuat euforia dalam hatinya seakan jatuh ke perut dan membiaskan sensasi tak nyaman disana. Hermione hanya terdiam dan tetap begitu saat ia memutuskan untuk menarik gadis itu sedikit lebih dekat hingga deru napasnya yang hangat menyapu lehernya,

"Aku mengerti,"

Bunyi instrumen musik kembali menyeruak, mendentingkan kesadaran. Saat itulah Viktor memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat salah satu lengannya dan membelai pipi Hermione, merasakan kelembutannya.

"-tapi dongeng ini belum berakhir."

 _Ya._

 _Belum._

\- - -

 _(waktu takkan peduli_ _seindah_ _apa_

 _ketika_ _ia tiba_

 _Cinderella_ _tetap harus_ _kembali ke peraduannya.)_

Pintu ganda telah terbuka lima belas menit yang lalu. Pesta dan musik telah usai, menyisakan beberapa staf yang terkulai lemas karena terlalu banyak mencekoki diri dengan _Firewhiskey._

Hermione merasakan angin malam yang dingin menampari wajahnya, namun ia tidak merasakan dinginnya. Hormon endorfin yang mengalir dalam darahnya membuat sel-selnya menghangat; pipinya masih terasa panas.

Langkah-langkah lebar mengikuti di balik punggungnya. Hermione merasakan kehadirannya saat tangan itu mendarat pada bahunya yang terbuka,

" _Kembali_ sekarang?"

Hermione mengangguk kecil dengan senyum samar. Ia membelai tangan Viktor yang menyentuhnya, "Harus kukatakan lagi, ini malam yang hebat. Aku sangat menikmatinya, terimakasih."

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan ambigu. Perlahan Hermione tak lagi merasakan sentuhan di bahunya karena tangan itu telah dimasukkan ke dalam saku; gestur pertahanan. Ya, pemuda ini kentara menahan sesuatu. Postur itu membuat Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia berbalik dan meneruskan langkah. Sedikit mengabaikan kram yang mulai menjalari betisnya.

"Hermione?!"

Terbentang jarak tiga puluh hasta saat Viktor memanggilnya lagi. Menghentikan langkah sang putri, membuatnya menoleh dan menatap penuh tanya.

"Bukankah dongeng tidak bisa disebut dongeng tanpa sebuah ciuman?"

.

.

.

 **II.** **complex**

Dalam beberapa hal, Harry bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan. Termasuk dengan lebih memihak kepada Ron dalam beberapa perkara.

Salah satunya adalah Quidditch.

Olahraga kesayangan cowok-cowok di seantero Britania Raya. Seandainya Quidditch dipersonifikasikan sebagai seorang cewek, tentu mereka akan menghamba-hambakan diri di bawah kakinya.

"Aku minta maaf, Hermione. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mentolerir kecurangan." ujar Harry cepat saat melewati Hermione di ruang rekreasi sebelum pergi ke kantor Dumbledore.

"Ingkar janji!" erang gadis itu jengkel, namun Harry sudah keburu memanjat lubang lukisan dan menghilang.

Hermione mencoret-coret sampul buku pelajaran tahun lalu dengan sebal dan resah. Harry memergoki dirinya mengenakan mantra _Confundus_ pada Cormac McLaggen saat seleksi anggota tim pekan lalu yang menyebabkan ia gagal mendapat posisi Keeper--dan Ron yang mendapatkannya. Harry sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu Ron soal itu, namun pada akhirnya dia ingkar janji.

Konsentrasinya dalam mencoret buku dengan kekuatan ekstra agak terdistraksi saat anak-anak kelas Tiga muncul dengan gelak tawa-rupanya habis belajar mantra _riddikulus_ untuk menghadapi Boggart-. Hermione bertanya-tanya adakah yang berhasil mengubah objek ketakutan mereka menjadi Snape yang memakai topi burung nastar seperti tiga tahun lalu. Pasti akan luar biasa sekali mengingat kali ini Snape-lah guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam mereka. Secara otomatis, sebuah senyuman geli terpatri pada wajah Hermione. Namun senyuman itu langsung pudar saat ia melihat siapa yang turut masuk ke ruang rekreasi di belakang adik-adik kelasnya.

Ron.

Sudah terlambat untuk memalingkan wajah karena mata mereka sudah terlanjur bertemu. Ron baru saja kembali dari Aula. Begitu melihat Hermione tengah duduk di meja biasa mereka berkumpul-di dekat jendela-wajahnya langsung memerah sampai ujung telinga.

"H-hai." sapa Ron kikuk, berjalan dengan agak terhuyung dan duduk di depan Hermione.

Hermione menatapnya sekilas dan langsung menutup buku yang menjadi saksi sekaligus korban kegalauannya kemudian pura-pura membaca buku Transfigurasi. Ia berdehem-dehem kecil dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kepura-puraannya dengan memberanikan diri berbicara tentang seleksi Keeper itu.

"Kau tahu. Seharusnya kau marah padaku karena memantrai McLaggen." ujarnya, berusaha terdengar biasa namun masih tidak mau menatap Ron.

Ron benar-benar terkejut karena Hermione begitu transparan. Ia mengusap dagu dan merespon dengan sedikit meracau, "Ngapain? Yang harusnya marah itu, ya, McLaggen. Lagipula aku kan bukan pacarnya atau apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu," lanjut Ron kemudian, "ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

 _Oh tidak,_ Desah Hermione panik dalam hati. Ia tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan diajukan Ron dan ia tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

Pertanyaan itu sejatinya diucapkan dengan nada pelan dan tidak menuntut. Namun, cukup untuk membuat seorang Hermione Granger merasa terjebak dan kebingungan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam dan membaca kalimat _seorang_ _animagus memiliki tingkat_ _konsentrasi tinggi_ sebanyak tujuh kali tanpa benar-benar menyerapnya ke dalam otak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan keningnya mengerut.

Hanya dengan melihat gestur itu saja, Ron sudah menebak bahwa Hermione tidak mau menjawabnya. Pengalaman menjadi sahabat gadis terpintar itu selama lima tahun lebih membuatnya sanggup menulis sebuah kamus tentang segala hal mengenainya. Maka, ia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan tersenyum saat mengatakan,

"Aku berterimakasih kepadamu. Aku berjanji akan menjadi Keeper terhebat untuk Gryffindor, _untukmu_." ujar Ron dengan begitu bersemangat.

Pipi Hermione merona tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia menarik ikat rambutnya agar surai-surai brunette itu menyelubungi wajahnya. Bersembunyi.

Namun, biarpun begitu, Ron tahu.

Gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Dan dengan gagasan itu saja, ia merasa sanggup melakukan apasaja.

"Ada yang kita kenal?" tanya Harry begitu Hermione merentangkan Daily Prophet pada jam makan siang.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya dan berusaha membaca barisan huruf kecil-kecil diantara gambar bergerak. Ia menggelengkan kepala saat tiada nama yang mereka kenal dan melipat kembali Prophet dengan lega. Ron tengah memindahkan putih telur yang tidak disukainya ke dalam piringnya saat Hermione sadar diam-diam Harry melirik-liriknya dan Ron sambil makan.

"Hentikan itu." ujar Hermione, setengah berteriak. Ron segera mengangkat garpunya dari piring dan Hermione buru-buru meluruskan, "Bukan kau, Ron-

tapi Harry. Apa sih sebenarnya yang sedang kau rencanakan terhadap kami?"

Harry memasang tampang polosnya dan mengangkat bahu, "Rencana apa? Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa."

" _W_ _ell,_ jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kau menatapku dan Ron terus dengan tatapan penuh intrik selama sepekan terakhir!" sembur Prefek Gryffindor itu.

Harry tak bisa menahan seringainya, ia dan Ron bertukar pandang. Dan lagi-lagi, wajah Ron hampir sama merahnya dengan kepiting rebus.

"Hanya jika kalian berjanji tidak akan menjadikanku obat nyamuk, kurestui hubungan kalian." tukas Harry dengan senyuman berarti. Ia bangkit berdiri dan pergi ke lantai tujuh sambil menenteng Peta Perampoknya.

Meninggalkan Hermione dan Ron yang duduk berhadapan dengan tingkat kecanggungan level satu.

Ron meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya terbalik yang menandakan ia sudah selesai makan meski makanannya baru berkurang separuh. Gerakan yang membuat perut gadis di depannya terasa jungkir-balik. Kenyataan ini tak terelakkan lagi.

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan membalas tatapan Ron yang begitu cerah seperti langit musim panas. Mereka berusaha saling membaca pikiran masing-masing dalam diam. Suara-suara berisik di sekeliling mereka seakan telah teredam oleh mantra _Muffliato_ tak terlihat.

Perlahan namun pasti, Ron mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya yang semula tersimpan dalam saku dan menggenggam tangan Hermione yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja.

"Kita bisa mencobanya, Mione."

\- - -

Kabar itu melesat lebih cepat dari Firebolt Harry di seluruh penjuru kastil. Peeves tak henti-hentinya menjadikan itu sebagai bahan lelucon selama tujuh hari berturut-turut.

Hermione dan Ron berpacaran.

Lavender yang ternyata selama ini mulai naksir terhadap anak lelaki terakhir keluarga Weasley itu terang-terangan menunjukkan sikap antipatinya kepada Hermione. Ia dan Parvati berkeliling sambil menggosip tentang kejelekannya habis-habisan. Namun, hal-hal seperti itu takkan jadi gangguan berarti bagi orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Hermione bertekad akan lebih serius terhadap hubungannya kali ini mengingat usianya yang sudah hampir matang.

Maka, sore ini, sepasang _love_ _bird_ itu tengah menikmati dunia mereka sendiri di sudut ruang rekreasi. Rambut Hermione tersebar berantakan pada pangkuan Ron yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan buku Seratus Tangkapan Hebat--satu-satunya buku di dunia ini yang dibacanya dengan serius.

"Oh ya, tadi ada anak kelas Empat yang memberiku undangan." ujar Hermione, menginterupsi kegiatan Ron.

"Undangan apa?"

"Entah. Coba kulihat." Hermione bangkit dan merogoh saku celananya.

Mengeluarkan sebuah undangan yang disihir agar mengilap dan berkilauan. Ron menutup bukunya dan mengatensi penuh benda dalam genggaman Hermione yang membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu dengan alis terangkat. Ia lantas memutar bola matanya dan melempar undangan ke samping,

"Cuma undangan makan malam Klub Slug." ia menyebut nama klub bentukan guru Ramalan mereka-Horace Slughorn-yang berisi anak-anak beken Hogwarts.

Namun, meski Hermione sudah bertingkah sama sekali tidak peduli, Ron tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan tanpa sadar memperjauh jaraknya dengan Hermione.

"Oh, ayolah, Ron." seru Hermione, "Sudah kubilang ini klub payah. Harusnya kau bersyukur tidak masuk kesana."

Ron berjuang keras untuk menyingkirkan emosi abnormal yang bersarang di benaknya. Ia tahu Hermione tidak benar-benar membenci klub itu dan dia merasa bodoh harus membuat gadis itu berpura-pura hanya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Hermione tidak tahu berapa banyak kalimat bernada sumbang yang didengarnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bahwa ia tak pantas untuk Hermione.

Kenyataan bahwa ia tak ikut diundang dalam acara bodoh yang diadakan si siput tua Slughorn itu hanya semakin memperjelas posisinya yang tidak setara dengan kekasihnya.

"Ron.." Hermione beringsut mendekat dan mengecup pipinya, "Jangan dengar kata orang."

Bara amarah Ron menguap sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menutup matanya saat bibir Hermione mengecup singkat pipinya dan menarik gadis itu agar ia dapat kembali merasakan manis dan kehangatannya.

Untuk saat ini, mereka baik-baik saja.

\- - -

Burung hantu hitam milik _Flourish and_ _Bloots_ mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela kamar dengan tidak sabaran. Salju turun dengan ganas di luar sana. Ron buru-buru bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka jendela.

Burung itu mendarat dengan kasar di atas lantai dan menjatuhkan bungkusan tebal dari kakinya.

Ron berjongkok dan memungut bungkusan itu dengan antusias. Ia merobek label bertuliskan namanya dan menuliskan nama Hermione sebagai gantinya. Bungkusan itu berisi kumpulan cerita dongeng sihir terbaru yang selama ini ingin Hermione beli. Rencananya gadis itu akan membelinya pada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade nanti, namun Ron diberitahu Ibu nya bahwa buku ini telah muncul di _display._ Langsung saja dia menulis kepada toko buku itu untuk mengirimkan edisi teranyarnya yang memiliki tanda tangan sang penulis pada halaman pertama.

 _Hermione pasti heboh melihat_ _ini,_ gumam Ron puas. Ia membayangkan gadis itu akan loncat dan--oke, mungkin itu terdengar sangat dramatis untuk kapasitas Hermione. Baiklah, ia akan puas dengan kecupan ringan saja.

Maka, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia membuka pintu kamar dan mengobservasi ruang rekreasi. Namun, gadis yang dicarinya tidak ada disana. Hermione jarang berdiam diri di kamar pada jam segini, jadi Ron berasumsi dia sedang berada di Perpustakaan.

Dengan wajah cerah dan penuh ekspektasi, ia keluar dari ruang rekreasi dan menuruni anak tangga menuju ke Perpustakaan. Namun siluet seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku dekat rumah kaca menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia yakin itu Hermione dari gerak-gerik tubuhnya. Maka, Ron pun berjalan keluar kastil dan mendapati gadisnya sedang duduk tertawa-tawa,

Dengan Cormac McLaggen.

"Oh ya, maksudku, mengapa ia melakukan itu? Itu tindakan yang konyol sekali." ujar Hermione, terkekeh geli.

McLaggen mengucapkan sesuatu lagi yang membuat gadis itu tertawa. Dan hanya makhluk idiot yang tidak tahu arti tatapan yang dilayangkan orang yang nyaris jadi Keeper Gryffindor itu kepada Hermione. Ron tak harus jadi _cupid_ berkolor untuk mengetahuinya.

"Hermione." panggil Ron, rahangnya mengeras dan ia mencengkeram kuat bungkusan di tangan kanannya.

Gadis itu mengalihkan atensinya dan tak terkejut saat melihat Ron berdiri di depannya dengan kepala nyaris mengepulkan asap.

"Hai, Ron!" sapa Hermione ceria. Ia tidak melihat McLaggen yang memutar bola mata di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan orang ini?" Desis Ron jengkel.

Satu-satunya gadis dalam lingkaran itu menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya dan kembali memandang Ron dengan bingung, "Apa lagi? Kami mendiskusikan tentang proyek Astronomi. Kau lupa aku sekelompok dengannya?"

"Tapi tampaknya kau lebih dari sekedar diskusi-"

" _Godric,_ Weasley. Kau tidak boleh marah kalau cewekmu tidak sekaku dirimu." Potong McLaggen malas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku dan meluruskan kaki. Bersiap menonton drama opera sabun pasangan baru ini.

"Tutup mulutmu-

"Ron!" Dengking Hermione, beranjak berdiri, "Ikut aku."

Hermione berjalan mendahului pemuda berambut merah itu dengan cepat dan beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa mengenali langkah kaki Ron yang berjalan mengekorinya. Ia berniat menggiring cowoknya itu ke ruang kelas yang tak digunakan di dekat menara Gryffindor agar ia bisa marah-marah dengan lebih leluasa. Namun, pemuda itu sudah tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Bagus sekali! Berduaan dengan McLaggen.. mengapa? Menyesal karena telah memantrainya?"

Hermione berbalik dengan cepat hingga rambutnya berkibar seperti bawahan daster Mrs. Weasley sebelum ia menghadapi Ron dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Jangan gunakan otakmu hanya untuk berprasangka buruk! Kau pikir-

"Hanya karena kau pintar." Ron menginterupsi dengan cepat, "Bukan berarti tindakanmu selalu benar."

"Tentu saja." tukas Hermione dengan bergetar saking emosinya, "Kesalahan terbesarku adalah berbuat hal bodoh hanya untuk menjadikanmu Keeper. Kau benar, aku sangat menyesalinya sekarang."

Harry merasa harus mengoreksi ucapannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia lebih baik menjadi obat nyamuk daripada menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersuara dan mencoba mencairkan dua bongkahan es batu yang mengapitnya; Ron dan Hermione.

Sejak ribut-ribut di tangga lima hari yang lalu, mereka sama sekali tidak saling bertukar sapa. Jangankan menyapa, saling memandang saja tidak.

Kiriman buku dari _Flourish and Bloots_ itu sudah sampai ke tangan Hermione dua hari pasca perang kesekian kali mereka setelah menjadi pasangan. Dan sebenarnya Hermione merasa luluh dan berniat memperbaiki hubungan mereka setelah menerima buku itu. Akan tetapi begitu keluar kamar dan turun ke ruang rekreasi, ia justru disuguhi pemandangan Ron dan Lavender tengah bercanda ria dengan gestur Ron yang sengaja benar memanas-manasinya.

Jangan salahkan ia kalau setelah itu ia sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk memperbaiki apapun.

"Harry!" sebuah suara feminin menyeruak, menjadi pemecah keheningan Tiga Sekawan itu.

Ginny melambatkan larinya dan duduk di samping Harry seraya menyodorkan sebuah surat, "Untukmu."

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Harry, mendorong piring berisi pie telurnya.

"Buka saja."

Harry merobek amplop kertas dalam genggamannya dan mengeluarkan surat itu lalu membacanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah, "Ini dari Dumbledore!"

"Hebat." Hermione bersuara untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka turun untuk makan siang, "Jadi dia sudah menemukan benda itu, Harry?"

"Kurasa begitu." Jawab Harry senang seraya bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

Sepeninggal Harry, Ginny menatap saudara laki-lakinya dan Hermione bergantian. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kaki di bawah meja dan memutar bola mata, "Kalian masih begini saja?"

"Jangan ikut campur, Gin." tukas Ron, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari makanannya.

"Kalian pasangan teraneh yang pernah kulihat, tahu." Ujar Ginny, beranjak berdiri dan hendak pergi juga, "Lebih senang lihat kalian yang dulu."

Kalimat terakhir Ginny begitu membekas pada Hermione. Itulah yang dipikirkannya selama lima hari terakhir ini. Ia memang sudah terbiasa bertengkar dengan Ron sejak pertama kali mengenalnya. Namun pertengkaran mereka belakangan ini berbeda, jauh lebih melelahkan dan menguras emosi serta air matanya.

"Ginny benar." Hermione berkata dengan perlahan, menghentikan Ron yang mengaduk-aduk makanan tanpa berniat memakannya sedikitpun.

"Aku rindu kita yang dulu, Ron." Lanjut gadis itu saat Ron menatapnya untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima hari terakhir.

Ron membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada meja tanpa sadar, "Aku juga. Kita memang agak aneh belakangan ini."

Hermione tersenyum kecut. "Aku tahu kau juga merasakannya. Memang tidak semua kutub yang berlawanan akan cocok jika didekatkan. Meski mereka saling tarik-menarik pada awalnya."

Ron tidak terlalu mengerti analogi yang disampaikan peraih nilai tertinggi dalam O.W.L tahun lalu itu, namun ia mengerti satu hal. Yang meskipun sakit untuk mengakuinya ia tahu, perasaan sayangnya pada Hermione tidak cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia sebagai pasangannya.

Mungkin..

"Kita tidak cocok bersama dalam ikatan seperti ini." Tandas Hermione pelan. Mempelajari reaksi yang diberikan Ron. Ia mengira cowok itu akan marah-marah lagi namun ternyata Ron hanya menunduk dalam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali sebelum terlambat."

 **III.** **truleast**

Kastil tengah memperbaiki luka-lukanya. Proses perbaikan pada bangunan fisik berlangsung cepat dengan bantuan puluhan penyihir yang mengerahkan segala kekuatan sihir mereka untuk mengubah puing-puing menjadi dinding yang kembali utuh. Namun, proses perbaikan di hati masing-masing yang terlibat Perang Hogwarts setahun yang lalu baik secara langsung atau tidak, berjalan sangat lambat. Nyaris stagnan.

Karena lubang dalam hati mereka akan tetap begitu selamanya; yang pergi tidak akan kembali lagi. Tetap akan menjadi ruang kosong yang takkan pernah utuh.

Hermione menuruni anak tangga bersama anak-anak kelas Tiga yang hendak ke Aula untuk makan malam. Namun, ia tidak menuju ke direksi yang sama. Ia berjalan terus keluar dari pintu utama dan menyelinap keluar gerbang yang belum terproteksi sihir sepenuhnya. Namun, setelah Voldemort lenyap, keamanan menjadi sangat terjamin, jadi tampaknya persoalan seperti ini tak terlalu jadi soal sekarang. Meskipun Hermione tahu, tindakannya ilegal.

 _Tok, tok._

Ia mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan tidak sabar. Salah satu tangannya merapatkan jubah untuk menahan dinginnya angin malam. Tak berapa lama, pintu menjeblak terbuka, mengekspos sosok setengah raksasa yang menjulang di hadapannya.

"Hermione!" sapanya setengah terkejut, "kupikir kau takkan datang."

"Kau mengirimiku surat lima kali dalam dua hari ini, Hagrid." desah Hermione menahan kejengkelannya.

Hagrid memandanginya dengan tatapan minta maaf lantas menyorongkan lengan besarnya untuk menyelubungi bahu Hermione dan mengajaknya masuk. Anjingnya, Fang, tengah menggelosor malas di bawah meja. Pondok Hagrid tampak lebih rapi dari biasanya dan dari jendela ia bisa melihat Buckbeak yang mulai mengantuk.

"Sebentar." ujar Hagrid begitu Hermione duduk dan membelai kepala Fang yang menyembul keluar dari kolong. Hagrid langsung sibuk dengan botol-botol, cangkir, dan peralatan makan lain yang menimbulkan dentang berkelontangan yang berisik. Lima menit kemudian ia membuat meja makan penuh dengan dua gelas tinggi Butterbeer dan pie apel yang gosong.

"Er-Hagrid, apa kau mengadakan pesta atau bagaimana?" Tanya Hermione bingung, dalam hati berharap ia tak harus memakan pie dengan kerak hitam di dasarnya itu.

"Ya, anggap saja ini pesta, kalau kau mau, Hermione." Jawab Hagrid, menyeringai lebar. Ia duduk di hadapan gadis sembilan belas tahun itu, memindahkan sepotong besar pie ke piring dan menyorongkannya pada Hermione, "Kutambah tanaman herbal yang buat kau jadi hangat."

Netra madu itu menyorot pie di depannya dengan frustasi, bukan karena ia harus benar-benar memakannya, namun-

"Hagrid. Kau tidak harus melakukan ini." Lirihnya, menusuk-nusuk pie dengan lemas.

"Oh, ini bukan apa-apa." Ujar Hagrid cepat, "Aku ingin lakukan ini untukmu. Kau gadis baik, seharusnya-"

Hagrid tidak mampu lagi menuntaskan kalimatnya karena selanjutnya matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menyedot hidungnya dengan satu tangan dan menimbulkan suara buang ingus yang berisik. Setelah selesai, ia menatap Hermione yang sudah tidak nyaman berada di kursinya dengan tatapan bersalah,

"Oh, maafkan aku, Mione, maaf-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hagrid." sela Hermione cepat, "terimakasih telah begitu peduli padaku."

"Ya, ya, tentu aku peduli. Kau, Harry, dan Ron sudah ku anggap keluarga."

Hermione mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lantas memasukkan sesendok kecil pie dan sedikit berusaha untuk meningkatkan gerak peristaltik kerongkongannya agar makanan itu masuk ke perut. Hagrid mengamati gesturnya dengan lekat jadi Hermione mengulangi sekali lagi, sesendok lagi.

"Um.. aku harus merekap laporan Prefek beberapa menit lagi." dusta Hermione pada akhirnya. Ia merasa bersalah harus membohongi pria di depannya ini. Namun apalagi yang harus ia lakukan? Perhatian berlebihan Hagrid membuatnya frustasi, perlakuannya seakan ia akan meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping kapan saja.

"Oh, benar. Aku lupa kau sekarang Ketua Murid. Mau ku antar ke kastil, kalau begitu?" Tawar Hagrid, setengah bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Hermione meyakinkan dengan terlalu menggebu. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Sampai jumpa!"

Begitu pintu menutup di belakangnya, Hermione berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju kastil. Namun, beberapa meter sebelum jalan setapak memasuki bangunan, ia memanuver langkahnya ke kanan. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram tongkat meski ia tahu takkan ada apa-apa; faktor kebiasaan semata, ia berjalan menunduk dan merapat ke tanaman rambat agar tak terlihat oleh siapapun yang melongokkan kepala keluar jendela.

Ia terus melangkah sampai dinginnya angin tak terasa lagi, sampai ia menemukan cekungan lebar dan hitam yang memantulkan cahaya bulan; danau. Di malam hari, danau itu terlihat penuh misteri dan mengundang bagi siapa saja yang butuh ketenangan dan-

 _Kesendirian._

Hermione merosot pada batang pohon mahoni di tepi danau. Membiarkan rambutnya yang tergerai melambai-lambai sekehendak hati tertiup angin. Cengkeraman pada tongkatnya melonggar dan ia membiarkan dirinya menghirup udara dalam-dalam, merasakan udara itu menari-nari dalam paru-parunya lalu menghembuskannya keras-keras.

Ia telah menghabiskan musim panas dengan tatapan penuh simpati dari Harry, Ron, segenap keluarga Weasley dan hampir seluruh anggota Order sampai-sampai untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia ingin ber-Apparate dari kebun The Burrow ke.. kemana saja. Dia pikir saat dia kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengulang tahun ketujuhnya, orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Tapi nyatanya,

Neville, Luna, dan bahkan si kembar Patil memperlakukannya seolah ia pasien St. Mungo. Mereka menanyakan apa yang ia inginkan, bagaimana keadaannya. .

Semua orang kehilangan yang terkasih karena Perang. Keluarga Weasley kehilangan Fred, Order kehilangan Tonks dan Lupin, dan banyak lagi. Sangat banyak. Ia bisa menghabiskan satu malam penuh tanpa tidur untuk menuliskan siapa kehilangan siapa. Ia pun kehilangan orang terkasihnya, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia berbeda-lah yang membuat semua perhatian ini tertuju padanya.

Karena dari tongkat yang dipegangnya inilah kutukan itu berasal. Meluncur, mengudara, menabrak tubuh tak bersalah orang tercinta-

Ayah

dan ibunya.

 _"Benda apa yang kau acungkan itu_ -turunkan!- _t_ _urunkan kau gadis_ _jalang!"_

 _Kami tidak_ _mengenalmu!_ _Si-siapa-.."_

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Ia sedang berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya dengan susah payah saat bunyi langkah kaki mendistraksi kemelut otaknya-mengakhiri sejenak siksaannya. Hermione bergeming, tak merasa perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang datang. Seperti yang telah dijabarkan, banyak jiwa yang rusak pasca perang.

Jiwa yang butuh ketenangan semu, metafora, dan kesendirian.

Jadi saat pertama kali melihatnya bersandar pada batang pohon ek yang berjarak lima meter dari pohon mahoni ini, ia diam dan membiarkan. Lalu, setelah itu, seakan ada aturan tak kasat mata yang mendisklaim dimana tempat mereka berada. Di batang pohon ini dan ini.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Lalu tak seberapa lama, suara merosot yang hampir sama dengan yang tadi dihasilkannya terdengar. Hermione melirik sedikit dari ekor mata, surai platina itu seperti biasa tampak memantulkan kembali cahaya bulan-

dan seperti biasa, mereka hanya duduk diam dan berjarak. Namun, netra mereka menangkap frame yang sama.

Dengan hati yang sama terluka.

Dengan keheningan yang membuai oleh suara-suara koak burung dan kerlip kunang-kunang

Dalam diam tanpa sadar mereka berbagi luka;

Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy.

Dalam tidurnya, Hermione nyaris tidak pernah bermimpi. Mungkin karena ia selalu membiarkan dirinya sangat kelelahan dan langsung jatuh dalam tidur singkat tanpa mimpi. Namun, ternyata hukumannya datang bukan dalam bentuk mimpi buruk,

tapi delusi.

 _Hermione, ingat baik-baik. Ini. Bukan. Salahmu. Kau mengerti?_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Harry sesaat sebelum ia menaiki King's Cross beberapa bulan lalu sesekali terngiang dalam benaknya. Namun, tiap silabelnya terasa hambar. Terasa dusta. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu, ia bersalah.

Perasaan bersalah itu mengakar terlalu kuat di dasar hatinya. Menimbulkan halusinasi-halusinasi yang juga menguat seiring berjalannya waktu. Pada awalnya, ia hanya merasa mendengar kembali suara-suara dan jeritan-jeritan itu. Lalu kemudian ia seakan bisa mencium kembali anyir darah--darah orangtuanya.

Kemudian, suara Dolohov-satu dari sedikit Pelahap Maut yang berhasil melarikan diri sebelum dibawa ke Azkaban-yang meneriakkan Imperio! kepadanya. Kutukan Imperius itu tidak sempurna, namun tetap saja cukup memberi impak pada otaknya yang dengan bodohnya mendatangi rumah baru kedua orangtuanya dan.. meneriakkan mantra itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neville, menyentuh bahunya, saat Hermione tanpa sadar mengurut kening pada kelas Ramuan.

"Oh, ya, Neville. Aku oke kok." Jawab Hermione, memaksakan senyumnya saat temannya itu menatapnya kalut.

Profesor Slughorn masih menjelaskan di depan dan Hermione berusaha untuk menangkap penjelasannya seserius mungkin, mencatat apa saja yang dianggapnya penting. Berusaha acuh pada kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Jadi, kalian harus ingat kembali untuk memasukkan dua helai ekor unicorn setelah dua kali adukan searah jarum jam-"

Lambat laun, suara Slughorn terasa jauh, seperti berada di luar jangkauannya. Kemudian pandannya terdistraksi kabut transparan yang membuatnya seakan terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri.

Dan Hermione melihat itu, begitu nyata.

 _"Apa yang-" darah keluar dari mulutnya "kau lakukan terhadap-" matanya mengerjap menahan sakit "-kami?"_

 _Tubuh_ _keduanya_ _menggelepar,_ _tergeletak_ _dalam_ _kubangan_ _darahnya_ _sendiri._

 _Dan_ _ketidaksempurnaan_ _kutukan yang didaraskan Dolohov membuat_ _mantra luntur dalam_ _beberapa jam._

 _Membuat Hermione sadar,_

 _saat segalanya sudah terlambat._

 _"Oh tidak! Tidak, tidak! Ayah! Ibu! Episkey! Finite! FINITE! Oh, tidak-_ "

"-maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hermione terjerembap jatuh dari kursinya dengan wajah pucat dan bola matanya tak memancarkan cahaya. Ia berteriak-teriak dengan tangan mengacungkan tongkat sihir serampangan. Teman-teman Gryffindornya langsung mengerumuni dan mencoba menenangkannya-meski mereka sendiri juga terkaget-kaget. Kerumunan itu terbelah saat Profesor Slughorn merangsek dan langsung berjongkok di samping Hermione, menepuk-nepuk pipinya instingitif,

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" panggilnya berulang-ulang, ia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya berkali-kali namun usahanya terasa sia-sia karena Hermione masih terperangkap dalam delusinya.

"Demi Merlin, ini takkan bekerja, Profesor," seru Neville panik. Ia menoleh ke arah Lavender dan berkata dengan setengah berteriak, "Panggil McGonagall!" Pemuda yang berhasil membunuh Nagini itu lantas menatap sekelilingnya cepat dan berujar, "Ayo kita bawa ke Madam Pomfrey."

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat Hermione membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dari bebauan dan furnitur yang mengelilinginya, ia bisa tahu dia berada dimana sekarang. Dari balik tirai, terdengar suara Madam Pomfrey tengah berkonversasi dengan suara rendah. Gadis itu menajamkan telinganya karena tampaknya matron itu tengah bicara dengan Profesor McGonagall,

"-tak ada ramuan untuk menyembuhkannya secara permanen, Minerva. Hanya Ramuan Penenang."

McGonagall menarik napas dengan keras. "Apakah ada kemungkinan Dolohov menyabotase pikirannya?"

"Tidak. Seseorang yang tidak bisa menghasilkan Kutukan Imperius yang sempurna kuyakin takkan bisa melakukan modifikasi pikiran."

Sadar betul siapa yang tengah dibicarakan dua penyihir wanita itu, Hermione merasakan nyeri di hatinya. Sudut matanya menangkap dua vial kosong yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Sebagai penyihir paling bersinar dalam usianya, Hermione langsung mengenali keduanya tanpa perlu identifikasi lebih lanjut-

Ramuan Penenang dan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati.

 _Aku rusak._

 _Rusak._

"Aku akan mengeceknya sekali lagi." Suara McGonagall kembali menyita atensinya. Tirai terbuka saat secara spontan Hermione menutup kembali kedua matanya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak membiarkan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu mengetahui bahwa ia sudah bangun. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu lelah untuk bersosialisasi dan menerima semua perhatian itu. Maka ia menahan kelopak matanya kuat-kuat dan mencoba bernapas dengan ritme teratur.

Ia merasakan tangan keriput McGonagall mengusap keningnya sejenak sebelum wanita itu meninggalkannya setelah berkata,

"Aku tahu masih banyak yang harus dilawan setelah Perang berakhir. Tapi kau, kita semua, telah berhasil melalui yang terburuk."

Kalimat McGonagall tetap tinggal dalam benaknya dan seperti belasan kalimat lain yang diucapkan dengan penuh simpatik terhadapnya; terasa hambar, dusta. Tiada yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya karena tiada yang pernah mengalami itu.

Membunuh kedua orangtuamu sendiri.

Mungkin yang adil baginya adalah membusuk di suatu tempat, sebagai hukuman. Dan bukannya menerima segala afeksi ini.

Ia adalah pembunuh.

 _Pembunuh._

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Hermione bangkit duduk. Selimutnya menjuntai dan terjatuh ke lantai. Ia tidak bisa berada disini; membuatnya semakin tidak waras. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya, memakai sepatu dan menyambar tongkatnya yang tergeletak di samping vial.

Ruangan Madam Pomfrey sudah gelap, dia sudah tidur rupanya. Hermione melambatkan langkah dan mengatur napas. Ia hanya perlu menghirup udara segar sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Dengan mudah, ia menyelinap keluar dan berlari sepanjang koridor yang gelap.

Ia berlari dengan cepat, secepat kilatan memori yang melesat dalam pikirannya. Penyesalan membuat kenangan indah menjadi semenakutkan hantu. Ia baru sadar bahwa kenangan saat Ayahnya membuatkannya rak buku dan berbelanja Natal di Marks Spencer bersama Ibunya kini menjadi kenangan yang sangat.. sangat menyiksa hingga dadanya seakan terbakar oleh tiap tarikan napas yang ia hela.

Cekungan hitam yang kini gelap total tanpa penerangan bulan yang tertutup awan itu mulai dekat dengan langkah kakinya. Ia berkeringat dan terengah-engah saat telapak tangannya yang tidak memegang tongkat bertumpu pada batang pohon yang dingin.

Hermione menghirup udara malam yang segar berkali-kali sebelum menjatuhkan diri di rumput yang lembap. Tubuhnya mengeksresi keringat dingin yang bermunculan di pelipisnya. Ia mengusapnya dan memindahkan juntaian rambutnya ke belakang, merasakan angin membelai lehernya dengan lebih leluasa.

"Kupikir kau telah paham disini adalah teritoriku, Granger."

Suara berat dan sarkas yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari atas kepalanya membuat Hermione berjengit kaget dan langsung berdiri dengan tongkat teracung ke depan. Draco Malfoy melompat turun dari atas pohon dan mendarat dengan pelan. Dalam kegelapan, Hermione tidak bisa melihat sorot pemuda itu. Namun, hawa-hawa rivalitas masih senantiasa menguar diantara mereka. Tak peduli walau hampir setiap malam, selama hampir satu musim, mereka selalu berada di tempat ini bersama.

Yang mana melegakan. Karena setidaknya, ada yang masih tak berubah setelah Perang terjadi.

"Apa terlalu banyak berhalusinasi membuat otakmu merosot ke dengkul hingga tidak lagi bisa membedakan jenis pohon?" Lanjut Draco provokatif.

Mau tidak mau, Hermione mengerling sedikit ke pohon disampingnya yang ternyata adalah pohon ek. Lima meter disamping kiri pohon ini barulah pohon mahoni. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas karena malu tapi ia takkan membiarkan Malfoy merasa berpuas diri.

"Jatuh miskin membuatmu begitu posesif sekarang ya?" Sahut Hermione menyiram minyak ke api yang disulut Malfoy. "Sejak kapan pohon ini jadi milikmu? Oh, jangan bilang ini salah satu aset dari klan Malfoy yang-"

"Lihat dirimu dulu, Granger." Potong Draco tajam. Rahangnya mengeras saat gadis yang tingginya tak lebih tinggi dari dagunya itu membawa-bawa soal keluarga, "Kau tak lebih dari seorang.."

 _Pembunuh._ Draco ingin mengatakan itu akan tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkannya. Entah mengapa.

"-darah lumpur."

Alih-alih merasa emosi, Hermione justru mencibir, "Lihat juga dirimu. Apa kemurnian darah yang kau bangga-banggakan itu berhasil menyelamatkan-"

 _Kedua_ _orangtuamu?_ Hermione menghentikan diri sebelum kata lanjutan itu tercetus keluar. Lucius dipenjara di Azkaban dan Narcissa terbunuh dalam Perang setelah Voldemort mengetahui bahwa ia berbohong dengan mengatakan Harry sudah mati. Hal itu bisa menjadi balasan yang sempurna untuk menutup mulut Malfoy, namun Hermione tidak melakukannya.

Karena dia jauh lebih buruk.

"-harga dirimu?" Hermione akhirnya mengusaikan kalimatnya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Awan yang menutupi bulan perlahan bergeser dan danau kembali memantulkan cahayanya. Figur Hermione tampak sedikit lebih jelas. Rambut-rambutnya kusut dan kulitnya lebih pucat dari yang ia ingat. Keadaan gadis itu tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Jauh dalam hati Draco sadar, perang merusak musuhnya itu dengan sama parahnya dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Dan sekarang kalau kau menyuruhku pindah, aku tidak mau, Malfoy. Aku tidak menemukan alasan untukku harus mematuhi kata-katamu."

Namun gadis itu masih sombong, keras kepala, dan menyebalkan.

Malfoy mendengus. "Kau benar-benar tipe orang yang tidak tahu dimana tempat kedudukannya. Tipikal darah-lumpur."

"Darah." Hermione membalas dengan panas, "Apa kau tidak punya hal lain yang lebih modern untuk dibicarakan?"

"Aku punya banyak." Draco menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon, ia tidak menyadari betapa dekatnya posisinya kemudian dengan Hermione, "Tapi apa kau berharap aku mau membicarakannya denganmu?"

Hermione memicingkan matanya. Deru napas Malfoy menyapu dan menggelitiki wajahnya. Dari jarak dekat, ia bisa melihat lingkaran yang menggelayut di bawah mata si Slytherin. Lingkaran itu terlihat berat dan membuat tatapan matanya sayu-tak setajam dulu.

"Dan apa yang kau perhatikan, Granger?" tanya Malfoy saat ia mendapati sepasang netra madu itu menatapnya lekat-

yang itu berarti tanpa sadar ia juga membalas tatapan sang Gryffindor.

Tujuh hari berselang setelah hari dimana Hermione mengalami delusi terparahnya, dan 'berinteraksi' dengan Draco Malfoy di tepi danau. Sudah tujuh malam pula ia tidak pergi lagi kesana. Bukan karena pemuda itu tentu saja, ia takkan membiarkan Slytherin itu berpikir bahwa dirinya berhasil memberi pengaruh apapun dalam kehidupan Hermione. Namun, semata-mata hanya karena persiapan N.E.W.T makin diketatkan dan para profesor seakan menjadikan memberi tugas sebagai hobi utamanya. Namun, Hermione senang akan itu. Itu berarti akan ada banyak distraksi yang membuatnya berhenti berhalusinasi meski ia mau tak mau harus menyetok beberapa vial Ramuan Penenang.

Pagi ini, ia duduk di ruang rekreasi yang lengang. Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas enam dan tujuh yang membaca buku dan mengobrol di sudut-sudut. Ia duduk di meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas dan tengah menyiapkan perkamen baru untuk essay Astronomi saat seekor burung hantu terbang rendah memasuki jendela dan hinggap di atas perkamennya.

"Oh! Hei Pig," sapa Hermione senang saat mengenali burung hantu itu sebagai Pigwidgeon-milik Ron. Sudah berbulan-bulan berpisah dengan Ron dan juga Harry membuat Hermione sadar kalau dia mulai merindukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Pigwidgeon melepas surat dalam cengkeramannya dan mematuk-matuk meja. Hermione membelai Pig dan membuka surat beramplop putih itu dengan antusias. Alih-alih mendapati tulisan gendut dan besar-besar milik Ron, ia justru mendapati tulisan tangan Harry yang miring-miring.

 ** _Untuk pejuang N.E.W.T tercinta kami,_**

 ** _Hermione Granger di Hogwarts_**

Gadis ikal itu mendengus dan memutar bola matanya membaca julukan baru yang disematkan untuknya; pejuang N.E.W.T?

 ** _Hai,_** **_Hermione. Kami harap sekarang kau baik-baik saja. Apa semua oke disana? Kami_** ** _mendengar yang terjadi di kelas Ramuan mu._**

"Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir untuk menyembunyikan kejadian memalukan itu dari mereka?" keluh Hermione, merasa ragu ingin meneruskan membaca atau tidak. Namun, netranya sudah keburu membaca kalimat selanjutnya,

 ** _Kau_** **_tidak akan melalui ini sendirian, kami janji. Begitu Pelatihan Calon Auror usai,_** ** _kami_** **_akan menemukan alasan untuk pergi ke Hogwarts sebelum kunjungan ke Hogsmeade tiba. Tidak bisa menunggu selama itu untuk tahu kau benar_** ** _baik-baik_** **_saja._**

Dahi Hermione mengernyit pusing membacanya. Ini dia, dia telah membuat khawatir banyak orang. Masih ada satu paragraf lagi namun ia buru-buru menyingkirkan surat itu dan menulisi perkamen itu sebagai balasan dengan cepat karena Pigwidgeon tampak jengah dan ingin segera pergi.

Sudah hampir tengah malam saat Hermione menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya untuk tiga hari ke depan. Ia menutup botol-botol tinta dan berbaring di atas kasur. Karena jumlah siswi kelas Tujuh sedikit, ia menempati kamar sendirian. Di satu sisi, ia merasa kesepian, namun ia juga merasakan keuntungannya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia lebih baik tinggal sendirian daripada membuat teman sekamarnya ketakutan saat halusinasinya muncul.

Saat matanya masih juga belum mengantuk, Gryffindor muda itu mengusir memori tentang orangtuanya dengan memikirkan hal lain. Ia memikirkan Harry, ia memikirkan Ron, memikirkan mereka yang sebentar lagi menjadi pegawai Kementerian.

Betapa waktu bisa merubah banyak hal. Dan betapa inginnya ia kembali ke masa saat kedua orangtuanya masih hidup. Yah, lagi-lagi semuanya kembali pada ingatan tentang Ayah dan Ibunya. Gadis itu mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan bergelung ke samping. Netranya tanpa sengaja mengatensi surat dari kedua sahabatnya. Teringat bahwa ada bagian yang belum ia baca, Hermione bangkit dan membaca kelanjutan surat itu.

 ** _Oh ya, kami ragu kau sudah dengar ini, karena ini_ topsecret _, kau tahu._**

Nah yang kali ini adalah tulisan Ron. Belum lebih dari satu kalimat, tulisannya nyaris membuat perkamen penuh.

 ** _Lucius Malfoy meninggal hari ini, dalam_** ** _keadaan_** **_setengah waras, di Azkaban. Untuk pertama kalinya_** ** _dalam hidupku, aku merasa kasihan pada Malfoy. Bagaimana sikapnya di Hogwarts sekarang? Masih_** **_banyak_** **_tingkah?_**

Hermione terperanjat membaca surat itu. Setengah tidak percaya, ia membacanya lagi dan lagi. Sampai tiga kali ia mengulangi membaca kalimat yang menyatakan kalau Lucius telah tiada. Ia teringat satu-satunya Malfoy yang masih tersisa di dunia ini. Dan sorot matanya yang sayu, ejekannya yang tak lagi setajam dulu. Entah mengapa mengingat semua itu membuatnya ingin pergi ke danau. Meskipun kecil kemungkinan dia akan berada disana. Namun, Hermione tetap menyibak selimutnya dan pergi.

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, Ron, aku merasa peduli pada orang itu._

Perang memang merubah banyak hal.

\- - -

Tiada satupun yang bersandar di batang pohon ek ataupun duduk di dahannya. Yah, Hermione juga sebenarnya sudah yakin pemuda itu mungkin berada di Manor atau dimanasaja dan tidak akan berada disini di hari kematian Ayahnya. Ia menyadari kalau sikapnya terlalu berlebihan. Namun, setelah kebersamaan 'pasif' mereka selama ini-kecuali malam itu-ia jadi merasa memiliki sesuatu bersama Malfoy. Mungkin sebuah kesamaan atau rasa kehilangan. Tentu saja ia takkan mengakui itu dengan jelas apapun yang terjadi.

Langkah kakinya membawanya semakin dekat dengan danau. Ia tak pernah menyesal datang ke tempat ini. Dulu, sebelum semua huru-hara terjadi, ia mendatangi danau untuk mendapatkan suasana yang berbeda dan nyaman untuk membaca. Dan sekarang ia merasa semakin membutuhkan tempat ini.

Langkahnya terhenti mendadak sebelum ia mencapai pohon mahoni. Napasnya tertahan dan pupilnya melebar kaget. Malfoy ada disana-bukan bersandar di pohon ek-tapi di bagian tengah teritori mereka. Berdiri di tepian danau hingga air nyaris menyentuh ujung sepatunya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana.

Dari cara bulan memperjelas warna platina pada helaian rambutnya, ia memang Malfoy. Namun, yang membuatnya berbeda dari Malfoy-Malfoy yang sebelumnya ditemuinya adalah; posisi kepalanya.

Kepala yang biasa terangkat angkuh dengan sorot arogan itu kini terkulai lemah ke bawah. Punggung tegapnya sedikit membungkuk. Seakan tiada kekuatan dalam dirinya. Hermione merasa hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Kau akan merasakan hal yang sama jika melihat orang yang terlihat takkan hancur dan arogan luar biasa membuat gestur seperti itu.

Hermione membuang jauh semua rasionalitas dalam kepalanya yang mengingatkan ia bahwa pemuda itu adalah musuh-nyaris-abadinya selama ini dan melangkah mendekat. Ia tak sengaja menginjak daun kering dan membuat kepala itu sedikit terangkat.

"Kau datang." Ujar Draco serak karena ia tak bicara sejak berjam-jam lalu, tanpa menoleh.

"Oh.. ya.." Hermione agak terkejut karena Malfoy tak mengawali 'pembicaraan' mereka dengan makian atau ejekan, "Aku kan memang sering kesini."

Malfoy tidak membalas ucapannya. Ia tetap berdiri diam dan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Netra kelabunya mengatensi bayangan bulan pada permukaan danau. Ia tahu, dari aroma stroberi lembut yang diciumnya, bahwa Hermione sudah berdiri disampingnya. Namun ia tidak merasa memiliki alasan untuk menjauhkan diri.

"Kupikir kau takkan ada disini malam ini." Hermione memberitahu asumsinya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan jari jemarinya resah di balik jaket.

"Harapanmu terlalu tinggi, kalau begitu." cibir Draco. Sesaat ia terdengar seperti yang dikenal Hermione selama ini, namun cibirannya tidak ekuivalen dengan sorot mata dan postur tubuhnya.

Sebuah kesadaran terbit dalam benak sahabat perempuan anak yang menghabisi Voldemort itu. Bahwa Draco Malfoy telah berubah. Perang merusaknya dan dia harus berjuang untuk mengobati luka-lukanya namun tetap mempertahankan satu-satunya warisan leluhurnya yang tersisa; keangkuhan. Yang membuat perbedaan diantara mereka berdua adalah Malfoy tidak memiliki banyak orang di sekitarnya yang mencoba untuk menguatkan dan membuatkan pie apel untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku turut prihatin soal Ayah-"

"Aku tidak butuh itu." Sela Draco cepat, ia melanjutkan dalam intonasi lebih rendah, "Aku bahkan tidak menghadiri pemakamannya."

"Mengapa?" Tanya Hermione tanpa bisa menahan diri.

Draco menyipitkan matanya. Tidak tahu mengapa ia harus menjelaskan. Bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana Granger bisa tahu berita soal Ayahnya. Namun, ia menyingkirkan kebingungannya dan membuka mulut, "Dia tidak lagi menganggapku anak sejak-"

Apakah aku harus benar-benar mengatakannya? Batin Draco jengkel.

"-sejak aku menolak melanjutkan hidup sebagai Pelahap Maut."

"APA?"

"Sekarang aku yakin otakmu sudah merosot ke dengkul, Granger." seru Draco, memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan sepasang netra yang melebar kaget, "Apa kau masih mau mengabdi dengan orang yang sudah membunuh Ibumu?"

Hermione kembali mendapat pemahaman baru. Ia ingat sekarang. Draco menghilang beberapa jam setelah Voldemort datang ke Hogwarts. Beberapa jam sebelum mayat Narcissa ditemukan. Tapi, kalau Malfoy memusuhi Voldemort, mungkinkah anggapannya tentang status darah juga berubah?

"Tapi kau masih tetap memanggilku darah-lumpur." ia menyuarakan kebingungannya beberapa saat kemudian.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari yang melelahkan ini, Draco menyeringai tipis, "Hanya karena aku belum menemukan julukan baru yang cocok untukmu, lagipula-"

"Dan kau tidak bergabung dengan Order atau klub penumpas Kegelapan lain." Potong Hermione terheran-heran.

Jemari panjang Draco mengusap rambutnya dengan gerakan frustasi. Ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan gemas, "Apakah itu harus? Aku ingat kau pernah bilang kalimat sok puitis tentang menjadi diri sendiri bla bla bla dan tidak perlu bergabung dengan institusi tertentu untuk menunjukkan siapa dirimu."

Keterkejutan Hermione kini berganti objek. Bukan karena kemajuan pola pikir Malfoy namun karena-

"Kau mengingat pidato Ketua Murid yang kusampaikan." gadis itu tersenyum geli, "Tak kusangka kau begitu mengidolakanku selama ini."

Draco melotot dan semburat merah muncul dengan samar pada wajahnya yang pucat. Ia membuka mulut dan menutupnya lagi. Salazar mungkin tengah mengutuknya sekarang. Namun, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya.

Salahkan mengapa gadis ini juga selalu datang kesini sejak awal tahun ajaran, sama sepertinya. Salahkan hidupnya yang kacau hingga ia tetap datang kesini meski ia takut kesunyian dan tahu ia akan bertemu Granger. Hingga ia tahu sahabat Potter ini selalu datang saat moodnya jelek-dilihat dari bahunya yang terkulai lemah dan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya di siang hari. Dan sepertinya suasana hatinya nyaris tidak pernah baik karena Granger selalu datang dua hari sekali.

Kecuali setelah mereka 'bicara' untuk pertama kali sejak kebiasaan absurd ini terjalin. Ia tak datang nyaris seminggu dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

 _Bertanya-tanya?_

Seorang Malfoy bertanya-tanya tentang Darah Lumpur.

Tapi siapa yang peduli tentang itu sekarang?

Draco menatap netra hangat yang masih memandangnya dengan ingin tahu. Gadis itu masih tersenyum puas dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak berniat menghapus senyuman itu.

Malam itu merubah banyak hal. Sekarang, ritual mereka bukan hanya duduk terpisah lima meter jauhnya dan berpura-pura saling tidak memperdulikan satu sama lain. Namun mereka duduk bersisian, di tepi danau, di tengah-tengah antara pohon ek dan mahoni. Draco mengklaim dirinya sebagai pengikut Gerakan Non-Blok, ia tak memihak baik Pelahap Maut maupun Order. Namun itu lebih baik.

Draco menjadi lebih baik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba, seraya membuka bungkusan _sandwich_ yang disodorkan Hermione.

Mereka sama-sama tidak turun ke Aula untuk makan malam kali ini. Tanpa membicarakannya, mereka berdua sama-sama mempercepat 'jam kunjungan' sebelum musim dingin tiba sebentar lagi. Yang berarti malam-malam seperti ini akan jarang terjadi.

"Melakukan apa?"

Draco mencuri pandang dan mendapati Hermione sudah mulai menggigiti ujung _sandwich_ nya yang berbentuk segitiga. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda kali ini, menampakkan tulang pipinya yang makin menonjol dan kerut-kerut halus di sekitar matanya.

Sejenak Draco ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya namun sudah kepalang tanggung, ia berujar pelan, "Tetap waras setelah melihat langsung kematian kedua orangtuamu."

"Dan aku sebagai pembunuhnya, ya?" sambung Hermione, berusaha terdengar biasa namun ia menurunkan makanannya ke pangkuan tanpa sadar.

"Kau dikutuk Imperius." tukas Draco dingin. Dalam hati menyesali pilihan topik yang diangkatnya.

Hermione menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia memeluk kedua lutut dan meletakkan dagunya di atasnya, "Inilah hukumanku, kurasa."

"Jika aku gila atau bahkan mati, aku tidak akan ingat kejadian itu. Aku tidak akan ingat bahwa akulah yang mengacungkan tongkat ini dan meneriakkan mantra sialan itu. Dan itu akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Namun aku masih hidup dan waras, aku mengingat tiap detail kejadian itu dengan baik dan merasa sekarat tiap mengingatnya. Setelah kupikir-pikir, inilah hukumanku."

Ia merasa lega setelah menjelaskan panjang-lebar kepada Malfoy tentang teorinya. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat setelahnya tanpa membuat gerakan berarti. Ia juga tak memakan makanannya.

"Tapi hukuman itu tidak akan berakhir.." ujar Draco kemudian, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, itu akan berakhir." Balas Hermione yang membuat Draco menoleh. "Hanya jika kau mampu memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Sayangnya, aku masih tidak bisa melakukan itu sampai detik ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum pahit dan itu menyakiti matanya. Draco tidak pernah suka melihat ironi seperti itu; orang yang tersenyum padahal jelas-jelas dia terluka. Ia menutup matanya dan berpaling. Menyadari makin banyak saja persamaannya dengan si Granger.

Ia juga masih belum bisa memaafkan diri sendiri. Dulu ia tak pernah menunjukkan afeksinya pada Ibunya. Ayahnya yang brengsek mengajarinya untuk 'tidak menjadi cengeng' dengan membalas pelukan dan kata cinta Ibumu. Dan kenyataan bahwa Narcissa rela bertaruh nyawa, mengkhianati Tuan yang dilayaninya puluhan tahun, hanya untuk tahu bagaimana keadaannya membuat perasaannya kacau.

"Sepertinya aku akan tinggal di Hogwarts liburan natal ini." Suara lembut Hermione membuyarkan lamunannya, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama, kurasa." Jawab Draco datar, "Kupikir kau senang berada di rumah Weaselbee. Kau kan calon menantu mereka."

Hermione yang kembali mengunyah _sandwich_ nya nyaris tersedak. Ia menatap Draco dengan marah, _"Merlin,_ Malfoy. Berhentilah bersikap sok tahu. Hubunganku dan Ron tidak seperti itu."

Draco menikmati kepanikan Hermione dengan bersiul-siul. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan mempelajari bagaimana cara gadis itu mengerutkan dahi dan mencebikkan bibir. Membuat sebuah ekspresi cemberut yang menggelikan.

"Jangan membuat aku menciummu dengan ekspresi seperti itu, Granger." Seloroh Malfoy geli. Namun, efek dari kalimatnya ternyata tidak sebercanda itu.

Raut wajah Hermione berubah drastis. Otot-otot wajahnya menegang dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Draco yang menangkap perubahan air muka itu terperanjat. Berbagai pertanyaan dan emosi berlintasan dalam maniknya yang kini menyorot Hermione sepenuhnya.

 _Mungkinkah..._

Suara riak air dan koakan burung hantu menyamarkan gerakan Draco yang semakin mendekat. Tubuhnya jauh lebih mantap dari perasaannya yang masih meragu. Namun, keraguan itu perlahan terkikis saat tangannya menyentuh pipi Hermione dan mendorongnya agar wajah itu menghadap ke arahnya.

Kelabu bertemu terang.

Dingin telah menemukan kehangatannya.

Dan saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu, mereka sadar bahwa mereka telah saling menemukan potongan diri mereka yang belum mereka temukan selama ini. Yang meskipun tidak sama, namun tetap bisa mengisi lubang dan luka yang mengendap dalam jiwa masing-masing.

Dan bahwa selama ini, bukan ketenangan danau dan cahaya rembulan saja yang membuat mereka datang lagi.

 **..**

 **FIN**

 **..**

 **1** **2 Maret 2018, 09:39 WIB.**

 **8864 Words Count.**

 **A/N :**

hayoo hayoo.. have you got the messages?

Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel yang ga sengaja aku baca di sebuah website yg aku lupa alamatnya. Seperti judul dan summary, menggambarkan tentang tiga tahapan jatuh cinta yang lazim dialami manusia semasa hidup. First, tahapan jatuh cinta alakadarnya yang penuh dengan keindahan dan cepet berlalu. Biasanya sih cuma karena love at the first sight gitu. Second, tahapan dimana kita mulai pengen serius eh tapi malah kebanyakan masalah dan berantem. Biasanya berakhir dengan sakit hati /curcol/ nah yang ketiga, the true and the least, justru muncul disaat kita sama sekali nggak merasa lagi pengen jatuh cinta. Dan biasanya tak terduga gitu.

Okay deh-- sekalian di note ini zi mau sungkem minta maaf atas ide yang lebay bin klise :'v juga atas missing scene yang betebaran.

Eniwei, jatuh cinta kalian udah nyampe tahap berapa? Let me know, yaa! *winkwink*


End file.
